


【EC】107监狱

by DF0127



Category: 107监狱
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DF0127/pseuds/DF0127





	1. 上

【内容】人类打着改造变种人的幌子，将变种人圈禁在107监狱。变种人的日子不好过，而身为变种人中omega的日子只会更不好过。身为omega的教授唯一的妹妹失踪了，通过调查，他将目标锁定在和妹妹有过最后接触alpha身上；并跟随深入alpha的步伐深入107寻找变种人被虐待真相。。。。。。

"Erik Lehnsherr，一个变种人Alpha，刺杀总统……"  
人群配合地发出阵阵呼声，在正常人类绝对掌握变种人的社会，由正常人类扮演的政客，军队，组成统治阶级，大肆抓捕变种人。  
"这个邪恶的罪犯将会在107监狱里度过他的余生。"  
107监狱，一个关押着变种人与穷凶极恶的人类的监狱，Erik更情愿称呼那里为第二个纳粹集中营。那里的人类掌握着他们口中变种人的生命，在打着和平改造共处的旗号下，他们将变种人当做小白鼠。可就算是这样，不明真相的变种人还相信着这样的谎言。  
Erik只是不甘。  
他的变种人兄弟刚进入107监狱，便躺在了人类的实验台上，一个月后，变种人那双令人叹服的翅膀，早已带着福尔马林的恶臭味，在黑市上被高价拍卖。谁都知道这是从哪里流出来的。  
Erik从不信奉法律至上，当他选着用极端的武力来宣泄他对人类的不满时，他已经预料到不会有人为他说一句话。  
人类政客不会。  
而他那些习惯了躲藏，逃避的变种人朋友更不会。  
这样的社会让他愤怒，怨恨，仇视。

2.  
Erik走在一条长长的走廊之中，走廊的墙壁由不知名的金属制成，银色的质感在阳光下仿佛会流动。强大的变种人Alpha本能地抬手想要控制墙上的金属，脖颈上忽如其来的窒息感却在一遍又一遍的提醒他，这里是107。  
"呜～看看今天新来的混蛋！"  
"听说这混蛋敢刺杀总统？你说这亡命徒敢不敢让你也去陪总统？"  
嘀嘀咕咕的声音吵得Erik疼，不知是谁先放出Alpha信息素，这是宣战的信号。Erik冷眼一瞥，完全不顾狱警的大呼小叫，直接释放出Alpha信息素作为回应。  
果然，谩骂声此起彼伏，这些Alpha变种人不敢反抗人类却还敢在这地狱一般的地方争个高低，挣个Alpha的荣誉感，真是可笑。  
狱警怒吼着将Erik关进牢房，在门关上的一瞬间，牢房阴冷的气味袭来，门口的犯人在Erik强硬的信息素的威逼下离去，Alpha扯扯嘴角，准备嘲讽之际，房内传来声音。  
"我的新狱友，在问好之前，你可以先收了信息素吗。"  
Erik闻声还未回望，一股甜美香味传来。  
大西洋杉木，麝香乌木，安息香，野百合……Erik眉眼低垂，给眼眶下投了一片阴影，这个味道很吸引人，Erik得承认，一瞬间的失神让他想把这个omega镶入怀中，将他的香味揉碎了撒在自己的枕上，伴着月光，仔细享用。  
对，一个omega，Erik看见房间角落的床上坐着一个美艳的omega，他咽下惊艳，低声问道:"我可不知道107，一个omega能跟Alpha住在一起？"  
"在107只有两种人，变种人和非变种人。这里可没有omega单独的房间。"床上的omega翻身下床走到Erik面前，笑着说道:"多亏了你，Erik，你让我好不容易弄到的抑制剂失效了。"  
"你做了什么？"Erik发现自己无法移动时还是有点吃惊，被omega定住，这足以让一个Alpha的自尊严重受损。  
"我没有恶意，我只想告诉你，一个不能自保的omega在107不知道会被伤害多少回，而这个项圈只能让我的能力减弱，逃跑还是足够的。我是Charles。"

3.  
"你又打架了吗，Erik？"这明显，Charles看着自己床边坐着的Alpha，月光通过冰冷铁窗照在Alpha本就冷峻的脸上，眼角突兀的红印到是添加了几分喜感。  
两人已经做了一个多星期的室友了。  
Erik没有回答，只是透过月光安静地看着床头的omega，Charles全当Alpha默认了:"我明白，狱里Alpha的精力，只能通过不用动脑筋的暴力宣泄。可Erik，我可是不提倡暴力的。"  
Erik没想接下Charles的话，只是淡淡问道:"你为什么要来107。"说真的，眼前的omega看起来完全适合在办公室了喝着下午茶，优雅的看着报表或者学生作业。他文质彬彬的气质在暴力冰冷的监狱显得格格不入。  
Charles撕下一块床单，用铁杯里的冰水沾湿，轻敷在Alpha眼角："这里的omega也需要人保护，还有……"  
"还有什么？"Erik一把抓住Charles的手掌，"而且什么。"  
"那你呢，为什么要刺杀总统，又为什么要来107。"两人在月光下乐此不疲地互相试探对方的秘密。  
Erik不喜欢这种被人主导问题的感觉，他翻身将omega压在墙角，"我可不喜欢被人读心。"  
omega轻笑了，在阴暗的墙角里，依旧明媚而艳丽，随后天空般清澈的眉眼露出委屈的神情："那你亲口告诉我，我从不读我朋友的心。"  
"我本来想帮他。"  
"嗯？"  
"因为他和我们一样。"  
"出乎预料的答案。"  
"至于我为什么要来监狱，因为这里有我想要的东西。"  
“Erik，你不是一个人，这里也有我想要的东西。”  
两人没有再说话，过了半晌，omega若有若无的香味缠绕上Erik的鼻尖，他忍无可忍了才又说道："我告诉你了，可我不想做你的朋友。我想，在这里我们可以互相帮助，这可比你的抑制剂有效多了。"  
一瞬间浓烈的Alpha信息素味道包裹着Charles，他觉得眼前已经起了一层雾气。  
香烟，古龙水，钢铁，皮革……生硬的，清冷的味道，和它内心封闭无人能走进的Alpha主人一样。带有侵略性的味道一瞬间便让omega觉得自己高价买来的抑制剂快要失效。  
"作为一个omega，你的味道足以让所有Alpha躁动。"Erik在Charles白皙的脖颈处反复轻吻，引来omega的阵阵颤抖。  
Charles被Alpha狠狠拉入怀中，反复厮磨，他低头却看见Alpha冰冷充满理性的双眼。  
Charles轻叹，果然不能要求太多。  
"从我看到你的第一眼我就知道，你会是个让我放弃原则的混蛋。"  
猛烈的吻在话音未落便袭来，Charles被压在墙角上狂吻，Alpha的吻如同他的人一般有侵略性，Charles觉得自己嘴里多余的舌头已经让自己喘不过气来了。  
Charles跪在床下给Alpha舔了出来，在这期间Erik强硬地抓着Charles的头，任由那东西横冲直撞，Charles的蓝眼睛始终湿漉漉的。之后便是Charles感觉自己嘴里被塞入了床单，而双手被拉过头顶压在墙上，Erik将omega条纹监狱服大力扯成开裆裤，不顾omega的请求，强势进入，最后将东西留在omega肚子上。  
Alpha抚摸着omega如天鹅般白皙的脖颈，那里有omega完好的腺体。"咬破腺体的omega没有Alpha的话，活不过五十岁，而我不会在你身边到五十岁，Charles。"  
Charles急促呼吸着，失神地看着天花板，对Erik的发言不作任何评价。

4.  
饭后的自由活动时间里，Erik独自坐在运动场外，看着Charles大笑着和其他人打球，在107里白炽灯像是枯萎的太阳徒有光亮而没有温暖，可Charles依旧笑出向光生长的朝气勃勃，真温暖，怪不得那么多人愿意围着他，可真是碍眼。  
突兀的声音打断了Erik的思绪："不错嘛兄弟，你居然睡到了这个性感的omega。"Erik淡漠地抬眼看了看突然出现的alpha，又无趣地低下头。  
又有几个alpha走了过来：“居然有人能对那个婊子下手？要知道这个婊子没来之前，我们的日子过得还算不错，毕竟之前107里随意上一个Omega可是不犯法的。”  
“哦这话怎么说？”有别的alpha接下话来。  
“那个性感的Omega刚来时也不是没有alpha下手， 结果那个倒霉蛋当着所有人的面弄自己折断了自己的双手。”  
“是那个Omega做的？他敢在这使用能力？”  
“当然。可怕就在于当时那个Omega只是站在那个倒霉蛋面前，没有动一根手指头，谁也不知道他用了什么能力。之后他还说了什么不喜欢暴力这类的话，反正最后107里的Omega甚至是beta都找他庇护了。” 一个光头的alpha说完后，扯扯嘴角皮笑肉不笑，看向Omega的眼神赤裸裸，直白，充满恶心的欲望。“要是有一天能艹到这么辣的Omega，才真是爽。”  
无聊的对话Erik听腻了，他眼底的阴霾越来越厚，他回头看着光头alpha，冷笑了一声：“你最好收回刚才的话。看来成为这里最强悍的alpha是很有必要的。”拳拳到肉的砰砰声，嗷嗷的惨叫声，狱警的叫骂声不绝于耳。  
不远处抱着球的Charles终于被奇怪的声音打扰，他抱着球停下脚步。  
“我真不明白，你们为什么会喜欢他。”Hank接过Charles手中的球，同样看向已经被狱警拉开的alpha们。Hank是Raven的alpha。  
Charles笑着摇摇头：“Hank，Raven并不喜欢他，只是信任与崇拜他。”  
两个月前，他的beta妹妹，Raven Darkholme失踪了，经过他和Hank调查，发现妹妹暗中和一个叫Erik的变种人alpha，寻找着进入107后失踪便失踪了的变种人朋友们。在发现了Erik也有进入107的意愿后，Charles和Hank坚信着Raven一定在这里，于是他们主动暴露了自己是变种人，顺理成章地比Erik提前一个月进入这里。  
而在这里，Charles才发现他也曾相信于政府的谎言。最先让Charles感觉奇怪的是每半个月就有几个变种人消失的，还有Hank无意间的一句话，Charles你不觉得这里alpha太多了吗？  
这很奇怪。消失的大多数是beta和Omega，Charles完全有理由相信那些被带走的变种人，被进行了某种实验。而剩下的Omega和beta日子也不好过，在性欲一触即发的监狱里，少量流通的抑制剂成了Omega们唯一的生活所需，为此他们不惜出卖食物，衣物，甚至是身体去贿赂狱警。可这样也逃不过落单时成为狱中alpha的发泄物，这当然没人管。  
所以Charles的庇护便显得尤为重要，为此他曾对Hank说过，这次他们不仅要找到Raven，还要让这个107早日消失。  
“Hank，就各方面而言，我们需要Erik。。。。。。。”  
Charles话还没说完，便被几个狱警打断，为首的是个穿着白色工作服的alpha：“Charles Xavier，我们将给你做个身体检查，跟我们走吧。”  
到我了，Charles想着，临走前对Hank说道:”Hank,记住，我们需要Erik。“  
5.  
“别紧张，只是个身体检查，我是Sebastian Shaw。”戴着奇怪帽子，穿着白色工作服的alpha看起来冷漠又危险，他从满是药片和手术刀的桌子上找到了一份名单。  
“Charles Xavier。你是个很特别的Omega。”  
“我不明白你的意思Sir。”Charles不动声色的打量着屋内的设备，最后将视线移到眼前的alpha脸上。  
Alpha走到Charles面前，抬手抚摸过Omega白皙的脸蛋：“不需要牺牲什么就可以在这107里换到不少抑制剂，真是个聪明又坚强的Omega。”  
Charles伸手推开Shaw，这个alpha强势的信息素让他作呕钢：“Sir，我不觉得这是身体检。”  
Alpha带有攻势的信息素袭来:”我听说优秀的Omega艹起来特别爽，我觉得身体检查前可以有些运动。“  
铁材质的椅子在地上划出危险的讯号，感觉到危险的Charles几乎是同一时间企图进入Shaw的大脑，也在发现失败的时候，快速选择逃跑。  
“你知道的，逃不掉的。”已经退到门边的Charles感觉自己被钳住了手臂，他本能地想要挣脱，却被狠狠甩到地上，额头重重地砸在椅子角上，眼冒金星，点点绯红滴落在地上，他擦掉额头上的鲜血，起身，在快速判断自己有无胜算后，他强忍着恐惧，僵硬笑着说：“选择beta或者Omega做实验，从性别的出发，你们应该是想测试原生变种人的能力。”  
Shaw有了兴趣，玩味地看着这个聪慧，性感又脆弱的Omega：“果然聪明的Omega最为性感，我对我不绅士的举动道歉，你继续说。”  
这是唯一可以拖延时间的方法，Charles又说道:”你们热衷于从胚胎开始实验，能够受孕的变种人Omega成为首选，可Omega到底是少数，所以部分beta也成为你们的目标。107里照明设备充足，说明这里不缺用电量。辐射创造了变种人，Omega会在全辐射的情况下受孕，生产。。。。。“ Charles深吸一口气，轻声说：“长期受辐射照射，会造成人体器官和系统的损伤。。。。。。”  
“所以很多失败品或畸形儿都被处理掉了，这可真是个麻烦工程。”alpha冷漠的话像一把刀一样扎入Charles的心脏，这一刻，Charles眼眶直接泛红了，噩梦中Raven带血的脸庞出现在Charles眼前：“Sir，我。。。。我的妹妹，她。。。。”  
颤抖的Omega取悦了Shaw，“哦，我查到了，你妹妹叫Raven？是个健康的好姑娘。”他走过去身体几乎把Omega罩住，他用手帕擦了擦Omega带血的额头：“我真有点喜欢你了。Omega就应该在年轻貌美时找一个强大的alpha作为依靠，想想你的妹妹，作我的Omega，我可以让你不参与实验。”


	2. 【EC】107监狱

6.  
Erik回到房间发现Charles不在时，便有些急躁了，他坐在Charles的床上，闻着Charles的香味，可这一切完全不能缓解他的急躁。Charles去那里？他不知道监狱里有那么多人都盯着他？思来想去除了更急躁以外，没有任何改变。  
Erik从前还会嗤笑，几个alpha为了一个Omega而大打出手，丑陋斗殴，那都是无聊且幼稚的儿童行为。可今天，他完全无法控制自己，在听到那几个混蛋对Charles的羞辱时，一团火便在他心中燃起，这是一个聪明，性感，强大，温暖，几近于完美Omega，完全不是这群用下半身思考的垃圾能够用语言染指的。  
Erik的思绪被一个突然闯入的Alpha打破，Erik一眼就认出了这是Charles身边的Alpha，他对Charles身边的Alpha本是带有敌意的，但这位带着书香气的Alpha甚至来不及做自我介绍，直接说："Erik·Lehnsherr, 他们带走了Charles！"  
Erik眼神立刻变了，冷峻的脸庞更像是覆了一层冰霜。他思考了片刻，"我知道了，你先回去。"  
Hank不敢置信地看着眼前冷漠而镇定的Alpha："我说Charles被抓走了，我们现在应该去救他啊！"  
Erik低垂了眼眸，思考了片刻，轻轻摇了摇头："现在不行，还不是时候。"  
冷漠的语气彻底激怒了Hank，他冲上前去拽起Erik的衣领："混蛋！你明知道一个omega落在他们手里会发生什么！你怎么能！Charles，Raven怎么会相信你这种人？"面对盛怒的Hank，Erik显得尤为漠然，他直视Hank，冷笑一声："你既然认识Raven，就应该知道，她为研究107牺牲了什么。头脑不清醒的你，救不了Charles更救不了Raven！"  
"你，知道？"  
Erik推开Hank的手，理理自己的衣领，说道："知道什么？知道Raven是Charles的妹妹？知道你们接近我调查我才进入107？"Alpha生冷的信息素一寸一寸漫开来，他冷笑着说道："我不会允许任何可疑的人出现在我的身旁。我同样也不允许我的计划出现任何不确定因素，现在还不到动手的时候。"  
Hank不甘示弱也释放出Alpha信息素，相比起从小在黑暗，暴力中打滚摸爬的Erik而言，显得不那么具有威胁性。"那你想牺牲Charles？牺牲Raven？"  
不算明亮的灯光照到Erik眼眉上，投下去枯木色的阴影，他无视脖间黑环带来的刺痛感，抬手，一枚硬币出现在指间，他冷眼看着Hank："必要时，我会牺牲一切。可现在，我会独自去救他。若24h里我们还没回来，那便是动手的时机，你带着东西去找我的朋友……"

7.  
陌生Alpha带有侵略性的信息素让Charles觉得浑身冰冷，这一刻他明白，他的能力可以很强大，同样也可以很脆弱。像是此刻，Alpha冰冷带着皮革腥臭味的信息素一遍又一遍地穿透他omega的身体，刺痛感袭来，他却只能咬牙让自己不颤抖，无法逃脱。  
"博士，五号实验体出现异常！"突如其来的敲门声拯救了Charles摇摇欲坠的意志。  
"真是可惜，只能下次再品尝你了。"Shaw停下想要解开omega衣服的手，无奈地叹息着。  
几乎在Alpha信息素收回的那一刻，Charles扶着墙，不住地喘气，冷汗直流，还没来得及感受劫后余生的快乐，一整刺痛，Charles清楚地感觉到一种液体，像蛇一般滑入身体，他不敢置信地看着Shaw。  
Shaw收起注射发情剂的针管，抿嘴笑了，看起来优雅而邪恶："我可不想难得的omega跑掉，药效发作后要乖乖在这里等我哦。"  
Charles几乎是在药物注射的同一时间脚便没了知觉，滑坐在地上，同时打翻了附近书架上的相片。那是一张身着特殊材质的衣服Alpha，在亮若白昼的白炽灯下侵犯一位浑身赤裸的omega的照片。  
Shaw明显也看见了这张照片，他笑着说："等实验成熟了，我也会穿着这样的衣服让你在辐射下怀孕，产下最为强大的变种人后代。我会为你拍下这样的照片。"  
Charles死死盯着照片，无助地抱住自己颤抖的身体，如垂死地野兽般一边又一边地摇着头："不要，不……"  
Alpha不做回答，大步离开。  
在门关上的那一刻，Charles颤抖着拿出藏在衣服里的抑制剂，这个Hank改良过的抑制剂，虽然不能完全解开发情剂，但起码能让他的脚有知觉。这就够了，Charles想，起码要逃离这个房间。  
在用能力控制了门口的警卫后，Charles跌跌撞撞地往暗处走，错综复杂的机房，成了Charles现在唯一的希望。  
"呼，呼……"Charles喘息着，脚开始变软，意识也开始不清楚，周围的一切都变得天旋地转。  
最后一次跌倒后，Charles再也没有力气站起来，抑制剂不敌发情剂，带来短暂清醒的同时也带来了恐怖的反弹。身体深处一阵又阵的燥热袭来，所有器官都热得生疼，曾让他羞耻的地方也开始冒水，一切思绪都被情欲碾碎，他没想到自己竟然还能乐观地想着，比起被陌生Alpha侵犯到死，独自死在发情剂下好像也不错。  
可他死了Raven怎么办？  
湿润的眼眶却告诉他，无处可躲，无处可逃时，他想到的还有那个共度过春宵男人。  
那个让他心动的Alpha在哪？  
Erik在哪？  
直到如钢铁般生硬却让他熟悉到想哭的信息素袭来，带着黑暗的清冷和鲜血的温热，拽着Charles不太清醒的意志，固执地宣布omega的主权所属。  
他不怕了，Erik来了。  
8.  
Erik弯腰将眼前脸色潮红，呼吸急促的omega抱在怀里，如果实般甜美的香味拂面而来。  
omega就像是刚从洗衣机里出来，汗水打湿了他原本蓬松的头发，他像是一颗被水洗过的樱桃，周身充满诱人的气息。  
"Erik……Erik。"在情欲的折磨下omega本能地滑进Alpha的怀抱，像只小猫一般不停地扭动，这样无害，这样让人心软。心软？这个词离Erik很遥远，但Erik不得不承认Charles总能让他铁石般的心脏变得温暖柔软。  
Erik情不自禁地抚摸Charles滚烫的脸庞，难得温柔："我在，我在这Charles。"  
Charles虚弱地躺在Alpha怀里，蓝色的眸子充满水雾，他拉住Alpha的手，用自己的脸庞贴上去："我需要你，Erik，我需要你。"  
"这里不行，Charles。"Erik觉得自己身体里也燃起了邪火，眼前的omega衣服滑过香肩，殷红的唇一开一合。即使在昏暗的机房里，带着魅气的蓝眸依旧明媚，像只海妖般吸引着岸上的Alpha。  
Charles难得大胆地伸出手，一只手扶上Alpha胸膛，一只手企图解开Alpha的裤裆。他已经忍耐到了极限，带着哭腔问道："为……为什么不行，你明明也想要。"  
Alpha眼神沉了下来，他抬手将机房的钢铁墙扭曲，让其成为一个密闭空间。  
他俯下身来，轻吻omega仿佛裹了糖胶的红唇。  
之后的一切便一发不可收拾。  
拜倒在情欲下的Alpha是可怕的，他撕开omega摇摇欲坠的囚服，任由自己的信息素如同结实的藤蔓般包裹住omega。  
狂风骤雨般的吻堵住了omega颤颤兢兢的喘息。  
一开始的进入便让omega惊叫，他难耐地移动着，却被一次又一次地固定在Alpha的怀中。Alpha强硬地给予，酥麻与疼痛感一起袭来，omega哭泣着拒绝快感，却也无济于事，只能任由着Alpha粗暴地将信息素缝合在自己的骨肉里。  
Alpha将omega抱起来，搓揉着他纤细的腰肢，将他顶死在自己跨间。从没到达过的深度让omega惊呼，无力地承受着Alpha的冲击。Alpha将他抵在墙上，将他压在身下，他能清楚地感觉到墙壁的冰凉和男人身体的高温。  
Alpha一把扯下omega脖间的黑环，张口咬在omega脖间的标记点上。同时温热的液体闯入他的生殖腔，烫得他止不住地颤抖。Alpha却没有停下运动的胯部，omega的身体被无助地抛起。  
"一切都结束后，给我生个儿子吧。"  
意识模糊间Alpha低压的嗓音在耳畔炸开："Charles，我无法容忍别的Alpha占有你，所以你还是待在我身边吧。"


	3. Chapter 3

【内容】人类打着改造变种人的幌子，将变种人圈禁在107监狱。变种人的日子不好过，而身为变种人中omega的日子只会更不好过。身为omega的教授唯一的妹妹失踪了，通过调查，他将目标锁定在和妹妹有过最后接触alpha身上；并跟随深入alpha的步伐深入107寻找变种人被虐待真相。。。。。。

 

9.

在情欲的最后，Charles离家出走的意识终于回归了。黑暗中，Erik看见一双如宝石般耀眼的蓝睛正安静地望着他，带着不易察觉的依恋，轻轻地，温柔地望着他，这种感觉很陌生却让人很舒服。

"Erik，我记得有人说过不会在我身边到五十岁的。"有些沙哑的声音响起，Erik闻声伸手抚摸omega修长光滑的脖颈，满意地摸到脖颈上咬痕。

是谁在天鹅修长的脖颈上留下荆棘一般的伤痕？

是凶残的猎人？不，只是被天鹅的优雅美丽所征服的旅人。

Erik抱紧了怀中的omega，将Alpha骄傲的额头放在omega如丝织品般光滑的肩头："疼吗？"

Charles没觉得多疼，只是全身没什么力气，他低头靠在Alpha的胸膛，听着男人有力的心跳声，他有种感觉，他得到了这个男人。"不。就是有点……累。"刚说完，他就后悔了。Erik的轻笑声在黑暗中格外明显，那声音让人心痒："好的，下次我会注意不让你那么累。"

Charles羞得耳朵都红了，他快速从Erik怀里坐起来，故作镇定严肃地说道："快起来，Erik，我还有事要做。"

Erik假装没有听出颤抖的尾音，他也坐起来，将自己的衣服递给Charles。"你放心Raven很坚强，没事的。"

看来瞒不住这个男人，Charles叹息着，这样也好，起码两人达成了一致。"那你穿什么？"

"来的路上遇到一个狱警，从他身上扒下来了一件。"

完全符合Alpha直接高效的做事风格，Charles抱着Alpha的衣服，偷笑着，熟悉的信息素缠绕着他，像给他立起了坚硬的盾，让人安心。

Alpha宽大的手掌将他拉起"来吧，Charles，一切还没有结束。"

   
 

10.

蓝色，妖异的蓝色，像是她奇异的蓝皮肤；像是Charles明媚的蓝眸；像朵朵暗放的蓝色妖姬，用美艳的花瓣掩盖锋利的尖刺。

Raven不知道自己在这样的环境里待了多久。她好像沉浸在一个绵长的梦里，温暖得像是在母亲的子宫，直到熟悉的呼唤从远方传来。

"Raven？Raven！"

她终于睁开了眼睛。

Charles无法形容，当自己控制住实验室里的人，推开门，看见全身浸泡蓝色液体里Raven时，心中难以忍耐的痛苦。这是他的小女孩，是他的小妹妹，本该无忧无虑，肆意追求梦想，现在却以一种诡异的姿态，安睡在实验器皿，不知生死。

"Charles？"Raven透过蓝色的液体艰难辨认出玻璃外站着的omega。听见Raven的呼唤，Charles笑着，隔着透明的玻璃安抚着Raven。

"是我，Raven，我和Erik一起来的。"

琥珀色的眸子眯起，透过玻璃仔细地辨认了omega身后的Alpha，器皿里的少女突然激动地敲打起玻璃器皿。

Charles企图通过进入Raven大脑的方式来安抚，刚感觉到Raven的内心，便听见一阵刺耳的尖叫，然后是断断续续的话语——

Erik！快走……快走他的目标是你！

omega表情像是裹了成冰霜冷到了极点，而发现Charles神情不对时，Erik立刻拉起了他的手。

突兀的声音在此刻响起："欢迎来到这里，Erik，你才是我最棒的实验品。"一张总是在Erik童年噩梦中出现的脸，一张杀母仇人的脸，现在终于出现在眼前。

Erik几乎是用尽全身力气才控制住心中翻滚的愤怒，冷笑爬上他的脸庞："你终于肯出来了，Sebastian Shaw。"尖锐的钢丝盘旋在Erik手心上空，蠢蠢欲动。

Shaw仿佛置若罔闻，他只是轻轻摇头，笑着："我好歹也算是你的人生导师，Erik，让变种人变强称霸人类的计划，需要你的加入，我最优秀的实验品。"回应他的是锐利的钢丝。

   
 

11.

爆炸声是一种奇怪的型号，提醒了监狱里众人。107里的人表情各异，其中的Hank都知道，动手的时机到了。

像是儿时打翻了厨房里调料一般，各种味道的信息素充斥在空气里，让Hank头疼。推开跟前慌乱跑着的人，Hank直接走向控制室，他需要连接上卫星，让全世界媒体能直播真实的107监狱。

钢铁划破器械，承受不住能量的器械爆炸了。在爆炸的一瞬间，Charles就想抓住Erik，却直接被爆炸的冲击甩了出去，他看见钢铁划破他的指尖，飞溅出去的鲜血像玫瑰花瓣很快融进Erik黑色的制服里。不知道撞到了什么，疼痛感从脚开始炸开，他感觉脑袋也变得晕沉沉的，爆炸声，东西掉落的声音，Alpha的声音飘过耳膜，一切都是耳畔的冗杂。

——Charles？我需要你。隐隐约约，有声音在脑中响起，Charles想要寻声望去，却发现自己完全动不了，全身剧痛。

——Erik？

——Charles，我会乘机取下Shaw的头盔，我需要你。

——我明白。Charles忍着身上的剧痛，喘着气，凝神等待，直到感觉到头盔离开Shaw的一瞬间，他紧紧抓住那人的意识。

更加清晰的对话在Charles脑中响起。

"看看这些泡在蓝色液体的美丽实验体们，Erik能想象，我能看见变种人征服人类的未来在这些实验体身体里变得指日可待的感觉吗？"

"你是我最优秀的实验体。我知道你也想看见这样的未来，来加入我，我们继续实验。"

"我看着你长大，我知道你就是这样的人，Erik。"

"小小的牺牲对于更伟大的目标来说微不足道。"

一句一句让Charles心冷的话，他惊恐地抬起头，穿过无数烟尘，看着Erik仿佛雕像一般的身影，仿佛贴在壁画上的脸庞，无悲无喜。

"Erik？"Charles承认，当他看见Erik将Shaw的头盔把玩在手间时，他心中有了淡淡不安。

Alpha将头套浮在手心上空，冷笑着走向已经被限制了行动的Shaw，冰冷的针管暴露在空气中。

Charles刚感觉脖颈有一阵尖锐的疼痛，脑中响起了Erik的声音——放开吧，Charles。

Erik将特制的镇定剂和发情剂一起打入Shaw的脖子，冷眼看着恶心的液体像蛇一般进入Shaw的身体的一瞬间，Shaw紫色的青筋粗暴地布满脖颈，脸色涨红，不敢置信地看着Erik。Erik沉默着，拿起实验室警卫的手枪，指向Shaw。"你的垂死发言让我很满意，这样都是你的东西，你也尝尝这滋味。"

"嘭——"

一切都结束了？Charles有些怔愣，不敢想象地看着烟尘中Erik挺拔的身影。

Alpha伸手抱过他时，他还没从刚才的变故中回过神来，愣愣地看着眼前的Alpha。

鬓角擦出血迹，Alpha并不在意，他轻笑着抱起自己的omega，发现烟尘并没有让omega漂亮的蓝眼睛蒙上灰色，水汪汪的眸子直直地看着自己。

"……为什么？我都以为。"以为你会放弃我。Charles垂眸，修长的睫毛像小扇子一般，惹得Erik心痒。

明亮的月光取代冰冷的白炽灯，从罪恶实验室裂开的缝隙中挥洒。

涌进实验室里的变种人们欢呼着，因为他们寻找到了曾被107抢走的亲人，朋友。

在一片混乱中，Alpha无比认真地看着怀中的omega，轻吻在那如同蓝色妖姬般诱人的蓝眸上，他轻笑着："我已经为变种人的利益，为了复仇花费了太多年。现在，我觉得你能给我一个不同的人生。"

   
 

Raven从温暖的外套里醒来，眼前出现Hank温柔的笑容，她也痴痴笑着伸出搂住Hank脖子，在这个格外温柔的Alpha脸上留下一个轻吻。

银白色的月光让她安心，她发现自己坐在黑色的防弹车里，开车的是她不认识的Alpha。

她忍不住兴奋地大声问道："Charles呢？Erik？你们怎么来的！我还以为……"

Hank比了个嘘声的手势，指了指后座。Raven越过Hank的肩膀，看见后座上躺着她话语中的两人。

Charles原本柔软蓬松的棕发在Erik过度用力的怀抱中变得扁平，Alpha的手臂如巨大树根般紧紧抱着omega的腰肢。omega并没有反抗Alpha的禁锢，他在这样的怀抱里熟睡着，Raven甚至能看见Charles脸上带着笑容。

月光洒下，给两人裹了一层糖胶，他们身体完全贴合，紧紧的，Alpha大手还覆盖在omega小腹上。

"咦，听说只有Alpha癌晚期患者，才会在睡觉中还摸着omega的肚子，好像那里已经有孩子了一样！"Raven嬉笑着，不顾Hank的阻拦，将脑袋伸出窗外。

温柔的晚风吹过她的脸庞，她深吸一口气，终于有了逃脱107的真实感。她看见天边隐隐约约有了晨曦的影子，借着光芒，她看清无数黑色的防弹车跟在身后，她知道，那里面载着一个又一个曾经受苦，受怕的变种人朋友。

从此之后，他们的人生里不会再出现如枯死的太阳般的白炽灯。在温暖的晨曦中，他们将107监狱抛在身后，开始他们鲜活的人生。

躺在Erik怀里假寐的omega感觉到了妹妹的喜悦，他将额头抵在Erik的肩上，忍不住在脑海呼唤Alpha。

——Erik或许你可以把你的手从我的肚子上拿走。

——不。

——Alpha癌晚期患者，看来Raven说得真不错。

Alpha用更紧的拥抱来回答他的omega。

——好吧，Erik，你想要我陪你回故乡看看吗？

——还不急，等孩子能说一口流利的德语时再回去。

——等等，哪来的孩子，Erik，我答应你了吗？

   
 

完

   
 

溜了溜了。流利的德语是不可能了，这辈子都不可能了。

 


End file.
